


High-school Is A Four Year Social Curse

by Idrk6677



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adopted Children, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Foster Care, Found Family, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Principal Denton, Sharing Clothes, Texting, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: The Newsie gang navigates through their Junior year of high-school. They have to fight homophobia and fight for their rights as teenagers. It’s a long journey through love and hatred. Will they all still be friends at the end of the year?
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer/JoJo (Newsies), Ike/Smalls (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Mike/Tommy Boy (Newsies), Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Who doesn’t love a homophobic teacher?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This fic will be ofc multiple chapters and I’m super excited to write it! I hope you like it! Now before we go into reading it we have to have a serious talk.   
> TW:  
> Homophobic teacher  
> Curse words  
> (I think that’s all, let me know if there’s more!)

Spot, Race, and Albert were confusing their friend group. They never told the group that they started dating so when Albert and Race walked in holding hands everybody stared. However most of the staring came the next day when Albert and Spot walked into school holding hands. 

No one knew what to say or ask. They just knew that Albert held hands with Spot and Race. As Albert and Spot were walking, they could see people staring. The three boys had discussed if they should tell people or not. Race was the one who said no because he wanted to confuse people. 

“I think Race got what he wanted” Albert whispered to the shorter boy. 

“You think?” Spot said sarcastically. They continued walking toward their lockers that we conveniently all next to each other. They were planning on meeting Race there. 

As they walked up the hallway towards the lockers they could see that Jack was standing by his locker. He looked like he was waiting for them. As they approached, Albert held his breath. 

“Hey guys!” Jack shouted when he saw them. 

“Hey Jack! How’re you doing?” Albert asked. 

“Pretty well! Davey and I went on a date last night. Les joined as well so I don’t know if I can call it a date” Jack explained. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Spot cut in, laughing a little. 

“So what’s this whole thing? Albert, you came into school yesterday holding hands with Race and now Spot?” Jack asked. 

“Ask Racer, he wanted to be the one to tell people… well that is after he confused them.” Spot huffed. 

“Ah okay, mind if I wait here?” 

“Not at all, what did you and Davey do last night?” Albert asked, trying to not be in silence. 

As Jack told the two boys about his night with Davey and Les, Race was walking into school. He turned into the hallway where his locker was and saw Jack. Being Racetrack Higgins, he was planning on scaring him. Race always tried to scare Jack, he has since they met in second grade. 

Jack gets scared easily and everybody knows that, so Race takes advantage and scares him everytime he gets the chance. Race was slowly walking up to the taller boy and before Spot or Albert could say anything, Race put a finger up to his lips to ask them to be quiet. 

Race got up to Jack's back and screamed, he then ducked knowing Jack was probably going to try to punch him. 

“Fucking hell! Racer, I’m going to murder you and your family!” 

“Oh no! What ever would I do?” Race exaggerated sarcastically. 

Jack and Spot rolled their eyes. Once Jack calmed down from his heart attack, he hugged Race. Their friend group was very touchy, they hugged, sat on each other's laps, picked people up and cuddled. 

It wasn’t just the four boys, it was everyone; Elmer, Mush, Blink, Specs, Jojo, Kath, Sarah, Romeo, Finch, and Smalls. They were a really close group, most of them met around second to third grade. 

“So Race, I got a question for you.” Jack stated after the hug. 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“What’s this thing going on between your three trouble makers?” Jack asked, pointing at the three as if he were their dad. 

“I am so glad you asked Jackie boy! But you’ll find out at lunch!” Race announced with a huge sadistic smile on his face. 

“9 years we’ve known each other… and I keep forgetting you're an asshole.” 

“That’s me! Your friendly neighborhood asshole!” By now Spot’s eyes hurt from rolling them so much. 

Albert looked at the time and saw that the bell was going to ring soon so he started to get ready. He opened his locker and put his stuff away and grabbed the books he needed. 

“We have to get to class.” Albert said, he knew Race had a thing for being late. 

“Do we have to?” Race emphasized the ‘have’. 

“Yes!” Jack, Spot, and Albert all said. 

“Well damn, no need to gang up on me. Unless you want too…” Race winked. All of his jokes were dirty, but it was Race so what would you expect. 

“Ugh Race! Let’s go.” Albert rolled his eyes and grabbed Race by the arm to their class. It was quite the coincidence that most of their friend group had the same first class. 

When they walked through the door, they could see that the teacher wasn’t there and they had a substitute! Seeing this, Race got jumpy. He knew that the class wouldn’t have a lesson, mostly because this teacher was amazing. She never gave assignments when she wasn’t there, it wasn’t fair that she would be gone and they had to do work. 

Spot noticed that Race immediately got jumpy and held his hand. It brought attention to them but they didn’t care. Most of the people in the class were part of the LQBTQ+ community considering half the class was part of Race’s friend group. 

However one person didn’t like what she saw, the substitute. She immediately gasped when she saw that two boys were holding hands. 

“Hell no!” She yelled, walking over to the four boys in the doorway. 

“Huh?” Race asked, he was confused as to why she yelled. 

“That’s disgusting!” She spat out at them. 

“What is? Alberts shirt? Because that’s yikes! It doesn’t go with his pants at all.” Race half joked, he knew what she was talking about but he needed to lighten the mood a little bit. Alber rolled his eyes at the response, sure he wasn’t great at fashion but it didn’t need to be said. 

“Boys should not date boys! And girls should not date girls!” The substitute shouted, emphasizing ‘not’. 

“Ohhhh, you’re one of them!” Race said, starting to get pissed. 

“One of who?” The sub asked. 

“A homophobe.” Race simply said, he walked over to his seat which was next to Mush and Albert. 

“It’s a sin!” She shouted. 

“And you’re about to get fired!” Katherine shouted back, she pointed at her phone which was recording all of it. She handed it to Jack, because she knew Jack could run it to the office. 

“You’re not going to use it.” The substitute half pleaded half challenged. 

“Oh wanna bet? Jack have a nice run!” Kath shouted as Jack took off out of the classroom. 

“All of you guys are sick!”

“You’re the sick one lady! We’re innocent teenagers!” Sarah jumped in. 

“Innocent my ass, you guys disgust me!” 

“Mrs. Rogers!” Principal Denton shouted as he walked in and heard what the sub was saying. 

“You guys are little brats!” She said as her last words while Denton escorted her out. 

“Kids, I am really sorry for what happened, have a free period and all of you have a mandatory meeting with your counselors!” Denton said after he took the substitute out of the room. 

“Well that was fun!” Race mumbled. He got up from his seat and sat on his desk, his mind was running wild. 

“Some people are just so rude!” Sarah interjected, she has never had such a terrible teacher before. 

“Is everyone alright? That was a rough situation.” Katherine asked, she knew most of her friends had anxiety and things like that would cause an attack. 

“I am, thank you.” Albert announced. 

“Me too!” Mush added. 

“Yeah, I think we’re all good!” Specs assured. 

The day had barely started and it already sucked. At least they had a free period, so like any good group of friends they started texting the group chat. 

Racer: Guys! You will never believe what just happened

Davey: What happened??

Jack: Oh nothing much! Just a crazy homophobic substitute who Denton just had to kick out.

Finch: NOTHING MUCH!? You call that nothing much?

Albert: It wasn’t such a big deal, I mean the Delancy brothers are much worse. 

Kath: yeah they are, but I videoed it if you guys want to see it. 

Elmer: I want to say yes, but I’m scared to. 

Sarah: It’s not bad bad, just a little homophobic shit. 

JoJo: I want to see it!

Kath: (sent on video attachment) 

Elmer: oh damn! 

JoJo: Race being fed up with the BS is amazing. 

Davey: how’s everyone doing after that?

Jack: everyone in class is good! We do have a free period as well as a mandatory meeting with our counselors. 

Elmer: Oof

JoJo: Oof

Racer: Oof

Davey: Race… why are you saying oof, you were there?

Racer: I wanted too, don’t judge me.


	2. Counseling Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang does the mandatory counseling session and then Albert, Spot, and Race head to Race's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)

Race and Albert always hung out after school however they had the mandatory meeting today so they’d have to wait. Alberts session was first out of the group so he’d have to wait for Race to go home. 

“So Albert I get that you don’t want to be here but I have to ask you some questions. Is that okay?” Mrs. Ester asked. 

“Yeah, it’s fine” 

“Okay, first things things and this is going to be super cliche. How did what happened make you feel?” 

“Well I guess it made me feel kinda scared. But at the same time I felt safe because Spot and Race and the rest of my friends were there.” Albert explained. 

“That all is understandable, I only have two more questions and then you can get out of here. Do you know what brought the substitute to act like that?”  
“Oh, yeah. Spot and Race walked into the classroom holding hands because Race got a bit jumpy when he found out we had a sub.” 

“And then the substitute just went off and you guys?” Mrs. Ester asked, making sure to write everything down. 

“Yeah, she started yelling at us” 

“I’m sorry that happened, one last question. Would you like to have more counseling sessions?”

“I think that I am good however if I ever need to, I will come back” Albert answered with all honesty. 

“Okay, thank you Albert. You can leave, can you ask Jack to come inside please?” 

“Sure, thank you.” with that Albert walked out the door to where all his friends were sitting. All of them were looking at him with curious eyes. 

“Jack, Mrs. Ester would like to see you.” Albert said when he passed the older guy. 

“Ugh, okay.” Jack responded as he got up to go to the counselor. 

Albert walked to where Race and Spot were sitting and when he approached the two made space for him to sit. 

“How was it?” Spot asked as soon as Albert sat down in between the two. 

“It was honestly not that bad, she just asked like three questions.” Albert explained. 

“Makes sense, I hate speaking to counselors.” Race said after a minute. 

“Racer baby, you hate speaking to anyone of authority.” Spot said, laughing when Race hit him in the arm. 

“I mean… he’s not wrong.” Albert said, and he too got hit in the arm. The three boys waited while the gang got called back one by one, Jack, Davey, Race, Kathrine, Sarah, Elmer, and then finally Spot got called back. After Spot finished the three could leave, they didn’t care to wait for the rest of the group. They just wanted to leave and get to Race’s house. After about an hour of waiting for everybody, Spot finally exited the room and called for Mush to go into the room. 

“You ready to go?” Spot asked the two boys. 

“Been ready for about an hour,” Albert admitted and stood up. 

“Yeah, ready!” Race jumped up and started walking toward the door. The three exited the building and headed toward Race’s car. 

“Mind if I drive?” Albert asked, driving always helped him relax. 

“No, go ahead.” Race smiled and got in the back with Spot. 

Albert started the car and drove out of the school’s parking lot, as he drove Race was looking out the window and Spot was on his phone. 

“What did Mrs. Ester ask you guys?” Albert asked as he turned down a street. 

“What happened, how it made me feel, and if I wanted to have another session.” Spot said. 

“Same” Race responded. 

“Same, who’s house am I going to?” Albert asked. 

“Lets go to mine, parents are out of town with Emily.” Race said. Race and Emily were both adopted when they were little, Race was five when he was adopted and he was ten when Emily was adopted. Emily was two when she was adopted, so they are eight years apart. 

“And they just left you alone?” Spot asked, finding it a bit weird. 

“Yeah, they went to meet Emily’s birth mom, so they thought it was for the best to leave me home. It’s always very stressful meeting your birth parents so they wanted Emily to be their sole focus and not need to worry about me.” Race explained, he knew all this because when he was Emily’s age he too met his birth parents. 

“Oof, birth parents.” Albert simply said, he was in a foster home so he knew what it felt like to a certain extent. He never met his parents but Race’s parents called him their own so that was enough. They were trying to get Albert to live with them but they had no success. Albert didn’t want to intrude, and he would be eighteen in a year so he didn’t care that much. 

“Today was rough, huh?” Race whispered to Spot, for no reason at all. 

“Yeah, kinda. Always hard when you get treated like that.” Spot responded, and looked up from his phone. 

“Yeah very sucky.” Race leaned on Spot’s shoulder, he was still trying to wrap his head around what happened. 

“It’s okay, hopefully she will get punished for what she did.” Spot mumbled and put his head on Race’s. 

Albert pulled into Race’s driveway and parked the car. The boys got out and headed inside to sit on the couch. 

“Want anything to eat or drink?” Race offered as he headed to the kitchen to get himself a water bottle. 

“Nah, thank you.” Spot said. 

“Uh sure, I’ll come with.” Albert said, he got up from the couch and jogged to catch up with his boyfriend. 

“What do you want?” Race asked again when he saw Albert come up next to him. 

“A kiss, and a hug.” Albert whispered as he turned toward the shorter boy. 

“What if I don't feel like kissing you?”

“You always want to kiss me.” 

“I hate you” Race responded smiling wide. 

“I love you too, now kiss me.” 

With that Race stood up straighter to kiss the taller boy. As he did, Albert kissed back and opened his mouth slightly to allow Race access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!!! I hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't update sooner, my birthday was this week.


	3. Out At The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot, Race, and Albert spend some time together and then the gang heads to the movies

“What are you guys doing in here? Making out?” Spot called as he walked to the kitchen to see what’s taking his boyfriends so long. 

“Definitely not, don’t know what you’re talking about” Race called back. With that Spot rounded the corner and saw that they were indeed making out. 

“Liers.” Spot simply said as he shook his head and grabbed a glass for water. 

“Wanna join us?” Albert said as he moved down to kiss Race’s neck. 

“Not today, I’m a bit tired and just want to relax.” Spot said. 

“Movie night then?” Race asked, still letting Albert kiss his neck. 

“Movie night then.” Spot confirmed. 

“Movie night then.” Albert added, just wanting to say it too. 

The three boys moved to the couch and put on a movie. Race laid his head on Albert’s shoulder and Spot laid his head on Race’s. Half way through the movie they got a notification from their group chat. 

Jack: Yo, anyone wanna hang?

Mush: Depends

Davey: On?

Mush: What we do, and who’s paying. 

Jack: I am 90% sure Kath will pay because she has money, and we’ll probably go to movies then ice cream. 

Albert, Race, and Spot all looked at each other trying to figure out if they should join. Spot shrugged his shoulder and Race smiled, so Albert typed the response.

Albert: Race, Spot, and I are down. Only if someone else pays. We broke. 

Kath: I’ll pay, mind if I bring one of my other friends? I’m sure he’ll pay too. And Sarah will be there. 

Jack: Who is it? 

Kath: Darcy, I think Race is the only one that has met him.

Race: I love Darcy, he’s rich!!!!!

Jack: You can add him here if you want.

(Kathrine adds Darcy)

Kath: Darcy, these are my friends and we were wondering if you wanted to join us tonight. 

Darcy: Sure, I have nothing better to do. What time? 

Jack: Thinking around 11pm. 

Darcy: Let me know where and I will be there! 

Race: Coolio.

Mush: Blink will be there too.

Jack: If you will be there, he will be there. 

Davey: I have to bring Les because both Sarah and I will be there and we are watching him tonight. So everyone behaves. 

Jack: That’s no fun, but I do love Les. 

Race: LES!!!!!!!! My fav 10 year old. 

Race turned off the TV because their movie was finished and got up to go change into clothes to fit the outing. 

“I’m gonna go change, do you guys need any clothes?” He asked once he stood up. 

“Could I just borrow a sweatshirt?” Spot asked knowing it was going to be cold. 

“Sure, Albert?” Race looked at his other boyfriend. 

“I’m good, thank you.” Albert said. 

As Race was changing he got a text so he took a break and checked it out. 

Jack: I forgot to ask at lunch, what’s the deal with you three?

Race: We’re dating, but I think you already knew that lol

Race sent the text and pulled his shirt on, one he finished he grabbed a hoodie to give to Spot and went back to be with his boyfriends. 

“Leaving in about ten minutes, okay?” Albert asked once Race was back in the room. 

“Sounds good!” Spot answered. 

Race threw Spot the hoodie and sat on the couch next to Albert. Spot pulled the hoodie on feeling the warmth surround him. 

“I always forget how good you look in my clothes.” Race admired, his clothes always looked amazing on Spot. 

“Yeah, damn Sean you do look pretty good.” Albert admired as well. 

“Shut up, and let’s leave before we’re late.” Spot grumbled, he loved compliments but he always blushed from them and he hates blushing. 

The boys left Race’s house and headed to the movie theater to meet their friends. Albert drove because he found peace in driving, and he doesn’t really know why. 

Albert parked the car and the three got out and started walking to the front entrance to the theater. Before they could even walk inside, they saw their big group of friends. Everyone was there, even the ones who didn’t respond to the chat. 

“What’s up guys?” Race asked as he walked up to the group. 

“Nothing much, we’re just waiting for the Jacob family.” Jack responded. 

“Why are those three always late?” Albert cut in. 

“Well Sarah takes forever to get ready, Les is Les so he’s a handful but we love him, and Davey… well he’s Davey.” Katherine explained as she pulled out her phone. 

The group only had to wait a couple more minutes for the Jacob’s to arrive, and when they did they went in to the theater. 

“Darcy, since these guys are all cheap and broke we’re going to be paying. That okay?” Kath asked as they walked to the register. 

“Oh yeah, I love spending my dads money. Are we doing half and half?” Darcy responded and Katherine nodded in reply. 

The two people with money paid for the tickets and then the group headed to the concession counter. 

“Albert, Spot, And Race what do you guys want? My treat.” Jack asked, this was his way in congratulating them for their relationship. 

“Large popcorn and soda please?” Albert said, looking at his two boyfriends for support. In reply he got both nods. 

“Okay cool, by the way I’m happy for you three.” Jack smiled. 

“Thank you, Jackie. Did you tell anyone?” Race asked. 

“Oh yeah, everyone.” Jack quipped. 

“Haha nice” Albert laughed, everyone knew that Jack sucked at keeping secrets. 

As the rest of the group finished getting their food they started heading toward the theater where their movie was playing. 

The group had enough people to all fit in one row. Jack sat all the way to the right next to the aisle. Davey sat on his left and Les sat next to him. Next to Les sat Sarah and then Kathrine. Next to Kath was Darcy and next to him was Race. Next to Race was Albert and Spot. Next to Spot was Mush and Blink. And finally next to Blink was JoJo sitting next to the aisle. 

Elmer would have gone with JoJo but he was having a bad day and just wanted to be alone. JoJo understood and went out making sure to bring his boyfriend some comfort food on the way back. 

The movie started and everyone got quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading, I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always well appreciated and help me be more motivated to write!


End file.
